In a pump arrangement having a cylinder drum in which a plurality of cylinders is arranged, the pistons in the cylinders are moved sequentially, i.e. the piston reach their upper dead point not at the same time, but one after the other. Nevertheless, this leads to the effect that the pressurized liquid shows a sequence of pressure pulses or a pressure undulation. In some cases such pressure undulation is not desired.